


Untitled

by shadowstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore is still alive, F/M, Fluff, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus cares, Smut, long fic, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstories/pseuds/shadowstories
Summary: After a difficult life of being born into a household under the Dark Lord, you find yourself saved by no other than Albus Dumbledore. Unbeknownst to you, the headmaster has anointed Snape your mentor, caregiver, body guard...however you wish to describe it. Will you be able to get close with the brooding professor and have your relationship blossom, or will his heart be locked up tight?I do not own the characters within the Harry Potter universe.





	1. Chapter 1

You were running. You couldn’t recall how long for but your legs were beginning to feel like jello. I just need to make it a little further and then I can lose them you thought to yourself. You thought back to your home, lighting up in flames. A maniacal laughing filled your ears as you were lost in the memory. You were so lost in the flashback that you missed a large root sticking out of the forest floor. Your foot caught under it and you crashed into the ground. Just before your attackers reached you, a gold light-filled your vision and there was a tall man standing in front of you, warding off your attackers with spells. They ran, and the man kneeled down and held your head in his hands. You felt blood trickling down from your temple and the old man’s thumb came up to wipe it away.  
Before your world went dark, you heard the man speak. “Finally, I have found you (Y/N) (Y/LN).”  
***  
You were aware that you were lying down on a thin, yet comfy mattress, but your eyelids were too heavy to open. You tried calling out to someone, but no words came out. You could hear some voices in the distance.  
“You two have lived similar lives, Severus. Trying to run from the Dark Lord. I think it would be best for her if she was under your wing…and you may be able to learn a thing or two from her as well.” You recognize the voice. It was that of the man who saved you earlier that day. Or maybe a few days ago? Who knows how long you have been out for… Another voice soon entered your ears, distinctly different from the previous l. It was low and gruff. Monotone but with a slight annoyance to it.  
“What am I to learn from her? I already have to babysit first-year dunderheads all day - and now her? Please, Headmaster, give her to Minerva at least. “The voice said. They were talking about it, and you’ve been curious since the first man, who you assume is the headmaster, said you and “Severus” share similar lives…You’ve never met anyone like yourself. It would be nice to, you thought.  
“I know there is plenty that you can learn from her. Trust me on this, Severus. You may be her only protection. Think about it at least, would you?”  
The conversation fell silent and your curiosity overwrote your body. Your eyes opened slowly and you were able to catch a glimpse of one of the two men walking away. You believed it was the one the Headmaster called Severus. He was utterly handsome, you thought to yourself. His shirt and cloak buttoned up high accentuating his neck. His chin-length black hair framing his face, his strong jaw. When you looked at him, you felt drawn to him. It put butterflies in your stomach and the further he walked away, the more the invisible string between you two got pulled taut.  
Your eyes followed the mysterious man as he walked out, and when he finally left, you realized the Headmaster was looking at you. You stared back at him. He was a tall, thin man with a long beard and a gentle smile. He spoke in almost a whisper.  
“Ah, Ms. (Y/N), it’s great to see you awake. I seem to have finally caught up to you in just the nick of time.” He pulled up a stool to sit next to you.  
You finally found your voice, but it was weak. “Where am I? …And who are you?” Your questions were barely audible. The Headmaster handed you a small paper cup filled with water, and as you sipped, he spoke.  
“My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”. He said proudly. Your brow furrowed in confusion. A…wizard’s school? you thought to yourself. Your parents always told you that you were not allowed to go to wizarding schools. That they were all for mudbloods (which didn’t bother you but they had different standards). They insisted that you attend sessions with some of the Dark Lord’s followers, but instead of learning practical magic, they instead mostly brainwashed you. This had to be a dream, you thought to yourself. This whole time you could have lived a normal, good, wizard’s life…but instead you had to be born into a family who followed the Dark Lord. You felt a lump in your throat preventing you from speaking. Dumbledore rested a gentle, reassuring hand on your shoulder.  
“I know this is a lot for you to take in. We will talk later - Once you are released from here I will have you sent to my office.” He gave your shoulder a squeeze, bid you and the nurse coming towards you a good day, and left the large hospital wing. The nurse, who introduced herself as Madame Pomfrey, spent the next few minutes changing the bandages on your temple and gave you some medicine for the pain. You didn’t say a word to her either. You couldn’t believe where you were. What would they do once you were released? You had nowhere to stay. Despite never actually going to a proper school, you were certainly too old to be going now, right? I mean, you’re 20 for Christ’s sake! You would be an outcast. People would wonder why their classmate is so much older than them…Would you be able to make friends? Your mind was traveling too far. You didn’t even know who this Albus guy was or if he was just meeting with you to kick you out on the street. You were extremely anxious to meet with him.  
***  
Madame Pomfrey brought you some lunch and informed you that you were ready to be released and that you would be taken down to the Headmaster’s office soon enough.  
By the time you finished your meal, you heard the large doors to the wing open. Stern footsteps filled your ears as the mysterious Severus appeared across the room from you, talking with Madame Pomfrey. It seemed that within a blink of an eye, he was standing at the foot of your bed. His head was raised high and he was looking down at you with cold eyes. You swallowed. Hard.  
“Professor Snape. Potions Master here at Hogwarts. I am too, unfortunately, escort you to the Headmasters office.” He said. You just stared at him for a moment, and he quickly became annoyed.  
“Well come on I don’t have all day,” he said. You finally snapped out of the trance you had been in and slowly sat up. Madame Pomfrey rushes over to assist you out of the bed, glaring at Snaps the whole time because he did not offer to help. Snake scoffed when she requested you to hold onto him while walking, but he obeys and bent his elbow outwards. You wrapped one arm around it and laid your other hand on his bicep. He took his time walking you down the hallway as you couldn’t walk that fast due to fatigue. You could tell it was annoying him.  
The two of you walked through the halls and you admired the beautiful stonework of the building and statues and paintings scattered throughout. You heard a rumble above you and shrunk at the noise, looking up to see any danger. Snape scoffed. Again, Boy does he sure do that a lot.  
“It’s just the staircases changing direction,” He said monotonously.  
“The…staircases...moving?” you repeated in a mixture of awe and confusion as you watching the thick stone stairs shift above your head. Snape came to a sudden stop in front of an ornate phoenix statue.  
“Gumdrops,” Snape said, and the statue moved to reveal a set of spiral staircases. He headed down first, and you placed a timid hand on his shoulder to help balance yourself. The stairs led to an entry, and just passed that seemed to be a dusty, cluttered room. But cluttered in a way that made sense. It didn’t feel messy. Everything had its place and everything was in its place. There was a singular source of light coming from the right side of the room, just out of sight. As you stepped into the room, moving your hand down from Snape’s shoulder and timidly only his arm. He gave you an annoyed side glance that warned you not to hold on as great as you had in the hallway. You gulped. This man’s looks could kill.  
You discovered that the light in the room was coming from a single lamp on the desk which Dumbledore was sitting behind. A giant bird squawked at you upon your entrance to the room and you jumped, almost slipping on the stone floor. Snape rolled his eyes and took this opportunity to step away from you and get his personal space back. You bowed your head in embarrassment, but the Headmaster did not seem to notice.  
“Ah, Miss (Y/N). I am so glad to see you out of that hospital wing! Please, please, have a seat.” He said gesturing to one of two cushioned seats in front of his desk. You made your way over to the chair and slowly sat down. Snape opened his mouth to bid the two of you adieu, but Dumbledore spoke before he could get a word out.  
“Severus, please take a seat next to Miss (Y/N),” Dumbledore said as commandingly as the man could.  
“But Professor, why do I –“ Snape started, but slammed his mouth shut when Dumbledore gave him a somewhat disapproving look.  
“Just sit, Severus. I want you to be here for this.”  
The tall, brooding man side and pulled out the chair next to you to sit in. You watching him as he sat down but he did not turn to look back at you but instead waited patiently for the headmaster to begin. You reluctantly turned your head back to Dumbledore and anxiously waited for him to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling your story...or at least some of it.

You felt like you had been sitting in Dumbledore’s office for hours. Asked you for your story. It took you a while, but you told him (and Snape). You grew up an only child, forced into the world a follower of Lord Voldemort. Well, his beliefs anyways. Despite Voldemort being killed several years ago, his stories still spread and his follower’s still reigned and wreaked havoc. There was a new head in charge: Isadore Castor. In ways, he seemed worse than you could imagine Voldemort being. Because he had the ability to take Voldemort’s reign and make it better. Learn from the Dark Lord’s mistakes. Speaking his name made you visibly shudder. Dumbledore of course new who Isadore was, and gave you a sympathetic look as you spoke of your parent's ties to him. Isadore was your own uncle. As you grew up under a tyrant household, constantly filled with Isadore’s loyal followers, you were abused for stepping out of line. Which you did constantly. You could not live up to disgusting standards that you did not agree with. As you told your story, you skipped over the treatment of you under your parent’s watchful eye. Dumbledore and Snape no doubt took notice of this, but they did not press you do go on into those secrets and traumas of your life.   
“And that brings us to when you found me, Headmaster.” You sighed. You had been running from four men. Four of Isadore’s followers. You finally believed that you could escape for good, and decided to tell your uncle outright that you were leaving. When you met with him and told him that you did not wish to follow his outrageous beliefs any longer, he spat at you, tell his little minions to grab you. You kicked and bit but they were too much for you. They kept you locked in a room before a week before you were able to escape, which they caught you doing, leading you to run into the woods to try to lose them. That was when Dumbledore saved your life…or so you hope.   
You sighed deeply, not realizing that you had been holding in so much air, and finally broke down. You had stayed strong throughout your whole story, until now. You laid your head in your hands, tears spilling out of your eyes and dripping onto your lap. The men sat in silence for a while, but soon you felt a tap on your shoulder. It was Snape. He had the same sullen look on his face, but he was holding out a handkerchief for you to wipe your eyes with. You gave him a small smile of which he did not repay, and took the handkerchief, gently whipping your eyes with it.   
“I am very sorry, (Y/N). I can reassure you though, that you are safe here. Your uncle cannot make it into Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said with a small, sad smile, similar to the one you gave Snape.   
“You mean…I get to stay?” You whimpered, giving him a pleading look. Dumbledore grinned this time and nodded his head yes.   
“The students arrive tomorrow evening. You shall participate in the sorting hat ceremony, and will go through Hogwarts just like every other student…That is if you wish.” Dumbledore said. Wow! A real school!? You thought to yourself. Your heart pounded with excitement and your mind raced. You could finally learn to use your powers for good. You were so excited you had to keep yourself from jumping out of your seat and hugging the Headmaster as tight as you could. Instead, you replied as calmly as you could in your joyful state.  
“I would love to Headmaster. Thank you so much!” You smiled excitedly. Dumbledore ended the meeting and requested that Snape show you to your temporary chambers for the night.   
The corridors you walked through turned from warm and orange from the sunset to cold and candlelit as you made your way deeper into the castle. You soon reached a painting at the end of a long hallway, to which Snape spoke the word “Graphorn” into. The painting creaked open, revealing a common area decked out in green and grey. You followed Snape inside and he stopped just beyond the entryway.   
“This is the Slytherin common area. The girl’s dormitories are up the stairs on the right. Students are not allowed to leave the dormitories after 10 PM, but seeing as no one else is here if there is an emergency. A real emergency –“The brooding man emphasized “My corridors are out of the painting and at the end of the hall on the left…Goodnight, Miss (Y/LN).” He said. Before you could get a word in, the painting slammed shut behind you, and you were alone. You took in your surroundings. There was a large fireplace in the center of the main wall, surrounded by couches and chairs. There were some study tables in the corner near a window that looked out into the lake. Or...under the lake actually. You made your way up to where you would be sleeping for the night, not surprised to see that the color scheme matched that of downstairs. You chose one of the four-post beds, noticing that it was a lot comfier than your bed at home, and got ready for bed. It was the most peaceful night of sleep you’ve had in a while.  
***  
You woke up the next morning to a pecking noise on the window. The windows in the dorm room were only partially submerged underwater, so you were able to open it from the top. You got up to investigate the noise and noticed the large phoenix from Dumbledore’s office perched on a log coming out from the water. You tilted your head in confusion when you noticed a note in its beak, and pulled down the window. A gush of wind hit you when it flew into the window and landed on the table next to your bed, dropping the note at its feet. You carefully lifted two fingers to pet the birds head, and you smiled pleasantly when she seemed to enjoy it. Finally, you sat on the edge of your bed and read the note. It was written in beautiful cursive writing. 

Miss (Y/N)  
I invite you to the great hall to join me and the Hogwarts staff for breakfast. Fawkes will show you the way.   
Best,  
Headmaster

After reading the note, you realized how hungry you were having been eating very little over your days captive. You quickly got dressed and headed out of the dormitories, through the painting, and down the halls, letting Fawkes fly above you and lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Fawkes led you down several hallways until you reached two large wooden doors. As you stopped in front of these, looking up to admire their greatness, Fawkes landed on your shoulder and squawked. You took that as an urge to push open the door, and what you saw had you in complete awe. In front of you stood four long, dark wooden tables, above which there were different flags. You recognized the one at the end as being the “Slytherin” flag…you looked between the other unknown three, wondering what they were called. Among the high ceiling were candles floating in the air, giving the room a golden yellow tint to it. At the head of the room was a long ornate table, which you assumed the staff sat at when school was in session, but today they sat casually at one of the student tables.  
As the door to the great hall creaked open, all the staff (or at least the ones who were there) turned and looked your way. Fawkes flew over to her owner, before being apparated back to Dumbledore’s office.  
“Good Morning, Ms. (Y/LN)” Dumbledore said with a smile. You faintly smiled back and slowly made your way over to where they were sitting. You looked around at all the new faces you saw, being intrigued by one eccentrically dressed woman who you would learn is Mrs. Trelawney. Dumbledore introduced you to everybody that was there and invited you to sit. The only place that was open was in between Snape and Professor Trelawney. You sat down and meekly began eating, not knowing whether to participate in the ongoing conversations or to let the professors be. You were shy, so you decided that if the wanted to talk to you they could reach out first, and that is just what Professor Trelawney did.  
Just about as soon as you finished your meal, the wild-haired woman to your left opened her mouth.  
She spoke frantically and in broken sentences, breathing heavily. “(Y/N)…my dear! You must be careful! They’re coming for you…Don’t go, (Y/N), don’t go!”  
She was screaming by the end, repeating the words “don’t go” over and over again. Your eyes widened and you leaned away in fear. The professor grabbed onto your shoulders tightly, her long nails digging into your skin. But as soon as it began, it ended. She was pulled away and gently walked out of the room and down the hall by Madame Pomfrey. You watched her leave until she turned the corner and was out of sight. You were so entranced by why she said, you weren’t paying attention to those around you and jumped when Snape spoke so close to your ear.  
“Take everything she says with a grain of salt. Her _predictions_ haven’t come true in almost eight years, and she has about four a day.” Snape sneered as he said the word predictions.  
“But…what do you think she saw?” You asked. Snape didn’t answer. You weren’t even sure if he heard you because he went straight back to eating. McGonagall spoke up instead.  
“Severus is right, Ms. (Y/N). Trelawney is rarely anything to worry about.” She said kindly before going back to eating her breakfast.  
You soon finished up your food as well, not being able to eat much more after a wave of both fear and curiosity hit you about Trelawney’s prediction. Was is Isadore? Do they know where I am? Where and I not supposed to go? All these thoughts were spinning around in your head. You needed to get your mind off of them, and just as you thought that, an opportunity came your way.  
“Severus” Dumbledore spoke, stopping the brooding professor in his tracks as he headed straight for the door. He turned around to face the elderly man, head held high and hands clasped behind his back, waiting for the Headmaster to continue.  
“Since there are still several hours before the children arrive and the sorting begins, why don’t you have Ms. (Y/LN) assist you with getting ready for your classes?” Dumbledore looked at Snape over the brim of his have moon glasses.  
“Sir I certainly don’t need any help. Especially not that of a girl who’s never even stepped foot into a classroom” The professor frowned in disgust at the thought of you helping him. He didn’t think you were competent enough, despite the man just meeting you the day earlier. Dumbledore didn’t speak, but instead just stared at Snape, raising an eyebrow. For a moment you thought the two would get into a never-ending staring contest, until Snape abruptly turned and ushered away, beckoning you to follow him by just calling your last name like an order. You watched his cape billow behind him as you jogged to catch up with the professor. Once you reached him, you head to walk quicker than normal to keep up with his long strides.  
You followed Snape towards the Dungeons, taking an abrupt left before going too far into them. You ended up in what you assumed was his classroom. The room was lined with dusty books, bottles, and cauldrons. At the front of the classroom, beyond the desks, stood a table with a large cauldron on it. You assumed it was the professors. To the right of the room was a desk, which Snape was already sitting at with his hook nose deep in paperwork. _How did the man move so fast?!_ You thought to yourself. You jumped (once again) when he spoke.  
“Well, you’re not going to stand there all day, are you? I need you to dust the cauldrons and get any leftover substances off of them.” Snape didn’t even look at you. With one hand, he scratched on a piece of parchment with his quill, and with the other, he pointed to the wall of a dozen or so cauldrons. You nodded and quickly made your way over there, taking down the first cauldron and placing it on a nearby desk.  
“Cleaning supplies are in the cabinet next to the shelves…and quit your jumping every time I speak, as a relative of Isadore you shouldn’t be such a scaredy-cat”  
Your cheeks flushed and you immediately felt embarrassed. You knew you weren’t usually like that. I mean, look that the family you grew up in. You had to be tough. There was just something about Severus Snape. Something that crawled under your skin, invaded your thoughts and made you stand on edge whenever he was near. You were afraid of the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts/Comments/Critiques are welcome!


End file.
